Un adiós escrito desde el corazón
by Darknaya
Summary: Recuerdos... Que nos encarcelan. One shot.


Hace tiempo que solo tu recuerdo tengo, hecho de menos tus miradas llenas de odio y rabia, tus insultantes palabras resuenan en mi cabeza cada segundo que pasa, fui idiota al enamorarme de ti, una estupida al no poder olvidarte, lo intente pero fue en vano, ahora eres un recuerdo de mi pasado, una cosa que olvidar, aunque te siga amando, el tiempo pasa, y se que tu jamás me amaras.

Todo fue en vano, mi búsqueda y mis intentos, por ti me hice fuerte, por ti empecé a soñar, pero los cuentos de hadas no ocurren de verdad, no existen príncipes azules, ni princesas de porcelana, para mi solo existe este corazón, buscando un hueco en el tuyo, uno que jamás encontró.

No puedo evitar lo inevitable, tampoco puedo cambiar el mundo, soñar otra cosa que no sea contigo es algo imposible, cada hora, cada minuto me arrepiento de dejarte marchar, no lo puede evitar, tu tenias un sueño del que jamás volverás...

Gotas de lluvia llenan hoy el día, hoy... hoy se hace cuatro años desde que te deje marchar, pero para mi cuatro años eran una eternidad, me quede sola mi mejor amigo se marcho, mi amor se largo y yo aquí como una idota, como una niña malcriada que viva un cuento de hadas del que un día se callo y se dio tal golpazo que despertó.

Pienso en que hubiera sido de ti si te hubieras quedado aquí, se que el mundo es cruel, y que cuando uno se hace feliz, alguien se entristece, no entiendo por que este mundo es así, desde que llegue aquí lo primero que aprendí era a soportar el dolor. Mi espalda marchita cansada, tantos años, tantas cargas de dolor y tristeza, guardadas dentro de mi corazón, lloradas por dentro para no sentir más dolor.

Cuando una lágrima cae, alguien tiene la culpa, no se puede evitar llorar, asta el más duro conoce el dolor. La promesa de olvidarle, el dolor del intento, me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que siento por dentro, le amo eso no lo puedo evitar, cada segundo que pasa siento más mi alma volar.

Hace tiempo aprendí como era el dolor de la forma más triste, el amor no correspondido hace daño, pero yo no puedo decir más, todo el mundo ha sufrido al amar.

El silencio de mi propia soledad se hace cada vez más intenso, oigo el sonido de mis pasos al seguir mi destino en solitario, cuando te hayas sola te das cuenta de todo lo que perdiste, por tu propia cuenta, llorar no sirve para nada, el dolor en pasado debe quedar, no te lo traigas al presente, y no lo vivirás en el futuro. Los suspiros de mi corazón se hacen mas intensos, mi alma quiere escapar aun así no la dejo, siento que el tiempo pasa al mi alrededor, yo me quedo quieta observando todo, no vivo mi vida, esta ya murió. Soy un alma solitaria que busca el consuelo de algún amor...

¡Mírame! aquí me encuentro, otra vez llorando, volviste... ¡Podré estar sin ti! ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero volver a sufrir! se que as vuelto, por calmar mi dolor, has cumplido tu sueño, as roto mi corazón.

Llevas ya cinco meses viviendo aquí, te he evitado, no quería verte, no quería sufrir, y es que cuando veo tu mirada tan profunda, me sumerjo en un mundo, un nuevo cuento, donde eres mi príncipe y yo tu princesa, juntos creamos un imperio más grande que Roma, vivimos los dos felices, que lastima que solo sea un sueño creado de mi subconsciente.

No quise pero lo hice, no quería ir contigo, me obligaron...tres meses de misión, jugándonos la vida, peligro tras peligro.  
No se muy bien como acabo la misión pero aquí me encuentro yo, en un hospital luchando por vivir o morir, a mi lado estas tú, por cada segundo que pasa muriendo un poco mas, quiero llorar, yo estoy vivía, tu ni siquiera puedes hablar, todo por ponerte en medio, yo debería estar en tu lugar muriendo cada segundo que pasa, y tu solo herido de levedad...

-S...Sakura...- me llamaste, me acerque a ti

-estoy aquí, sasuke- respondí intentando sonar lo mas dulce

-Sa...Sakura...qu...quiero que sepas...que...estos tres... meses... me he dado cuenta...de que fui...un idota...al abandonarte... te amo...perdóname por... no... habértelo dicho... te amo, sakura-

La primera vez que te vi sonreír, y con tu ultimo aliento dedicado a mi, diciéndome lo más bonito que quise escuchar, esas dulces palabras haciendo que muera por dentro un poco más, por fin lo había escuchando, con todo el tiempo que lo había soñado, había cumplido mi cuento de hadas, había perdido a mi príncipe del que estaba enamorada...

Llore como nunca había llorado, asta morir podría haber seguido llorando, solo hace tres días de tu muerte, voy camino a tu entierro a mi lado mi mejor amigo, Naruto, el también esta dolido, ¿Cómo no puedes sentirte mal, perdiendo a tu mejor amigo, por el cual te habías hecho el más fuerte? vuelvo a llorar, Naruto me abraza, no hacía ni cinco minutos que había parado de llorar, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse cada vez que nos íbamos acercando más, el cielo comenzó a llorar, llovía con ganas, eras tu desde arriba llorando conmigo diciéndome que me querías, o al menos eso quería creer...

El funeral acabo todos se fueron para sus casas, yo me quede quieta de pie, mirando tu tumba, me daba igual todo, ¿Y qué si me empapaba de agua? te estaba dando mi adiós, a partir de este día no volvería a ser la misma, caí de rodillas al suelo, comenzando a llorar, sentía como el viento me intentaba calmar, cayo delante de mi un pétalo de cerezo, lo mire extrañada estábamos en invierno, gire mi vista al cielo, había parado de llover, había salido el sol, caían pétalos de cerezos, y una nube tenia forma de corazón... ese fue tu adiós...

-sasuke! Te amo y siempre lo haré- grite ese también era mi adiós, con un kunai me hice una pequeña herida en el dedo, y escribí en tu lapida lo mucho que te seguiré queriendo.

El tiempo pasó, sakura murió y fue enterrada junto con su verdadero amor, ambos viven una vida en el infierno juntos eternamente amándose el uno al otro, ambos condenados a vivir en el infierno, sasuke, siendo el demonio, y sakura por amarle.

Lo único que queda de su amor, era la sangre escrita en esa lapida el día de su adiós.


End file.
